jamie and fancy book 1
by jeaninereach
Summary: based on the jamie foxx show book 2 will b soon


Jamie and fancy book 1

It was a Friday night and Jamie and fancy were getting ready for a big party. The party was with all of fancy's friends and all of her friends have a lot of money. Jamie knew that but he was still going because he loves fancy and he wants to show her friends that he is a good guy.

So they went to the party and fancy left Jamie to go with her friends for a while. So after a while Jamie saw fancy but she was in a different dress. One more high class. He thought she looked amazing. Jamie was walking around and her people saying, 'yea fancy is to good for Jamie she even said so her self'.

Once he herd that he felt so bad. He knew they were right. Fancy has a great job and money and he was barley making it with his music. So Jamie was upset. So he left the party. He went back to the hotel. Once he got there his friend Braxton said Jamie what are you doing back?

Jamie said I am leaving I am going back to Texas. Braxton said wait why? What about fancy? Jamie said that's why I am leaving. We were at the party and I herd her friends say that I am not good enough for her and that she deserves better and they are right she does.

Jamie said I am going upstairs to pack. About an hour later Jamie came down with all of his stuff. He thanked his aunt and uncle for everything and then he left for the airport. Back at the hotel fancy came in and said guys were is Jamie I didn't see him at the party?

Braxton said you wouldn't care. Fancy said what do you mean I love him Braxton were is Jamie? Braxton said he left. He went back to Texas. Fancy asked why? She was confused and upset. Then Braxton told fancy everything that Jamie had told him.

Fancy was in tears and she said I never said that about him. I love him. I have to go and try to stop him. Then Jamie's uncle came out and said it is to late he said he would call when he lands. The next few hours they all were waiting for his call. Then after 3 hours the phone rang.

Jamie's aunt put the phone on speaker. It was Jamie. Jamie's aunt said Jamie are you ok? Jamie said yea I am ok. He sounded so upset and he sounded like he was crying. Braxton said Jamie were you crying? Jamie said I don't want to talk about it ok I got to go and get a taxi. Bye. He then hung up.

Fancy said that is it I am going to Texas and I am not leaving without Jamie. Back with Jamie he arrived at his moms house about an hour later. He said hello to his mom and he told her everything that went on. Jamie's mom said I know what happened and I also know that fancy is on her way here right now.

He got up and said I love her mom. She said I know you do I can tell. Everyone can tell. Jamie said I will be in my room. He went into his room and unpacked his things. He then got changed.

He put on pants and a tank top. He laid on the bed and took out a pic of fancy. He kept it close to him as he tried to fall asleep. He was twisting and turning but he could not fall asleep. He got hot so he took off his shirt. He sat up on his bed still looking at the pic.

He herd a car pull up to the house. He knew it had to be fancy. Fancy came in and said hi to his mom. Jamie's mom said how was your flight? She said it was good thanks. Fancy said were is Jamie? Jamie's mom said he is in his room I will show you were his room is.

So they walked to his room and opened the door and saw Jamie. He was laying on his bed with the pillow over his face. Jamie's mom said I will leave you to alone. Fancy said thanks. Then she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jamie.

Fancy said Jamie come on look at me we need to talk. Jamie said sorry Jamie is not here right now. Fancy laughed and said come on Jamie. Jamie said I cant. Fancy said baby why not? Jamie then said because I am supposed to be strong and all I have been doing is crying. Fancy said Jamie look at me come on.

So he did and he had tears in his eyes. Then fancy said baby tell me what happened. Jamie said ok. So he told her everything. Jamie then said so that is why I left. I mean Braxton never liked me you never did. So I just came home.

Fancy said baby I love you and yea it took a while for me to relies it but I always had a thing for you. Jamie looked up at her and said you did? Fancy shook her head yes. Then Jamie said how long are you staying for?

Fancy said I am staying for the week and then we are going back. Jamie said wait we? She said yea I am not leaving without you. Jamie said I don't know. I belong here not there with all of you. Then fancy said Jamie we are not having this discussion. Jamie said you look tired.

So Jamie got up and said here you can sleep in my bed. She said ok thanks. Jamie tucked her in and said sleep well. Fancy said were are you going? Jamie said on the couch. I wont be far I promise.

So he closed the door and went on the couch. Fancy was rolling around in the bed and she could not sleep. She needed Jamie by her side. So she got up and went into the living room. She saw Jamie sleeping on the couch. So she went over and kissed him. He woke up.

He said baby what is wrong are you ok? Fancy said I cant sleep. Jamie said come on lets go back in the room and I will sit with you until you do. Fancy said ok. So they laid on the bed and fancy snuggled up against Jamie. Soon then both fell asleep.

Morning came and the sun came up. Jamie woke up and saw fancy sleeping. He smiled because she looked so peaceful. She woke up and looked at Jamie. Then she looked out the window and said what do you want to do today? It is nice out.

Jamie said whatever you want to do. Fancy said what is there to do? Jamie said we can chill by the pool or I can take you around sight seeing. Fancy said we could cuddle all day. Jamie said I like that idea, but its nice out so lets go out.

Jamie said why don't you go shopping with my sister. I have to help out here for awhile. Fancy said Jamie you never worked at the hotel. Jamie said yea I know that was what Braxton was for. Fancy then laughed.

So they both got up out of the bed and got dressed and went down to eat something. When they got there Jamie's mom said is eggs good? Fancy said yes please. Jamie said I am not hungry. He then got up and went outside.

Jamie's sister came out and said Jamie what is wrong? Jamie said I was laying in bed this morning looking at fancy and I just couldn't get what her friends were saying about me out of my head. I don't deserve her. She deserves better.

He then walked on to the lawn and said I am going for a walk I will be back later. He sounded so upset. Jamie's sister went out with fancy and she told her everything that he said while they were eating lunch.

Fancy said I love him. I was wondering why he didn't want to stay in bed and cuddle all day. I have to talk to him when we get back. Jamie's sister said he is at the ranch. He goes there when he is upset. He goes and looks at the horses.

Fancy and Jamie's sister went back home and fancy walked to the stable. She saw Jamie by one of the horses. So she walked over to him. Fancy said Jamie are you ok? Jamie turned to her and said I am ok and how did you know I was here?

Fancy said your sister told me you come here when you are hurt or upset Jamie. Jamie mumbled I am going to get her. Fancy said Jamie she told me what you said to her this morning. Jamie she did? Yes fancy said.

Fancy then stated baby why didn't you just come to me and talk to me? Jamie said I don't know I mean I love you and I am afraid that you might leave because I am scared that you will wake up one day and see me next to you and say I got to get out of here.

He sat down as he was saying this. Fancy said baby that will never happen I can promise you that. She then kissed him with so much passion. Jamie then said fancy you know I love you with all of my heart and I want to ask you something.

Fancy said ok ask away. So Jamie then said I want us to be together for ever. I want us to be happy and honest. He then got down on one knee and said will you marry me? He took out the ring and showed it to her.

Fancy said Jamie yes I will marry you. Jamie put the ring on her finger and kissed her with so much passion. They both were so happy. So Jamie took fancy out on a horse ride. They had a great day together.

Later on that night they told Jamie's family about them getting married. They were so happy. Fancy said I am going to go and call my parents. So she went and called. Jamie was walking by the room when she herd fancy on the phone.

Fancy was saying mom I love Jamie and we are going to be together, you must understand that and he is good for me I don't need anyone better. Jamie came in while she was on the phone. She got off the phone all mad and frustrated.

Jamie said are you ok? I guess they did not take it well? Fancy said it doesn't matter I love you and I am going to be your wife either they like it or not Jamie so don't go and get upset or anything ok? Jamie smiled and said ok.

So fancy said lets go to bed and cuddle Jamie. Jamie smiled and said I wont argue with that. So they got into bed and they started to kiss with so much passion. They made love that night with so much passion.

The week was over before they knew it. Jamie told fancy that he would be back in a few days. Fancy did not like the idea of him staying but she said ok as long as he calls. So fancy left and Jamie went back into his house and sat down on his bed.

He hung out the rest of the day. The next day he got a text from an unknown number. He opened it and it was from Braxton. The message said Jamie we are good friends and I want you to come back so don't think I don't ok?

Jamie replied ok thanks bro. then he got another text and it was from another unknown number. He read the text and it was a picture of fancy with all of her friends that have money. The other pic was of fancy with Jamie and she didn't look as happy at all.

So Jamie called fancy and she didn't pick up the phone. So he called Braxton. Braxton picked up the phone and said hey Jamie. Jamie said is… is fancy there? Braxton said she is right here hold on. He gave the phone to her.

Fancy said baby what's wrong are you ok? Jamie said I am going to um stay a few more days. He sounded upset. Fancy said Jamie what is wrong? Jamie said nothing I have to go I love you baby. Fancy said I love you more.

So they hung up and fancy said to Braxton he seemed upset right? Braxton said yea he did. Fancy said well I am going out with my friends bye. She then left the hotel. When she was with her friends at a very fancy restaurant she could not stop thinking about Jamie.

Then one of her friends noticed the ring. Then her friend said o no fancy you are not going to stay with him are you? Fancy said I love him and yes I am why?

Fancy's friend said well we kind of pushed him away for you trust us it is for the best. Fancy said what did you do? They all said well we sent a pic to him. They showed her the pic and the messages. Fancy was fed up because she was wondering why Jamie was upset today.

She said ok that is it. Leave us alone understand me. They all shook there heads yes because they knew she was fed up. Fancy got up and left with great anger.

When she got back to her place she tried to call Jamie but he didn't pick up his phone. She was worried now. She herd a knock on her door so she opened it. It was Jamie. She hugged him and kissed him with so much passion.

Jamie said baby I need to show you something. So he showed her the messages. Fancy said I know I went out with my friends and they told me. They knew I was getting angry. Don't worry baby they wont bother us anymore and we are going to have a great wedding.

Jamie said really? Good because I don't know how much more I could take. They both laughed. After a while of talking they put on a movie and went to sleep. They slept so good. They both knew that they were ready to spend the rest of there lives together for ever.


End file.
